My Idol Girl
by Larasttebayo
Summary: Pertemuan dengan seorang 'idol addict' yang sangat mengidolakan Hinata Hyuga membuat Ino harus terjerat dalam permainannya. Ino memutuskan mengejar ambisinya agar tidak diremehkan. "Jika kau ketahuan ada sesuatu dengannya, Hinata takkan kubagi denganmu! Hahaha!" "Ayo ikut audisinya!" "Ino, sebenarnya tanpa kau sadari, kau sudah terjebak dalam perasaanmu sendiri." Many pairs. r&r ?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A KibaIno Fanfiction**

**slight NaruHina &amp; GaaSaku / NaruSaku &amp; GaaHina  
**

**.**

**Maybe OOC, Typo, AU**

**. **

**Thanks for **

**all the readers who have read this fanfiction.**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang menusuk tulang untuk sebuah awal musim semi. Meskipun awal, toh butiran-butiran lembut itu masih terlihat menutupi sebagian ranting pohon yang mulai menunjukkan kehidupan. Bahkan menutupi sebagian atap toko toko di pinggiran jalan. Tokyo masih berkelebat dengan kesibukannya. Udara dingin diawal musim semi tidak membuat mereka jera untuk keluar dari rumah-beraktifitas.

Ino berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan sepatu boots-nya dengan panjang hampir selutut. Jaket putih tebalnya membuat Ino sedikit tidak leluasa. Walaupun sedang musim semi, tidak membuat cuaca di Tokyo menjadi hangat. Bahkan di awal musim seperti ini, suhunya masih saja kurang dari nol derajat, terutama pada pagi hari. Ia membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Matanya tiba-tiba menengadah ke arah langit, lalu ia melihat sebuah jam bewarna ungu di tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi.

"Permisi…"

"…"

"Nona?"

"Ya?" Ino sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Bisakah kau sedikit lebih minggir? Ini jalan raya." Jelas pemuda itu mengendarai mobilnya.

Ino masih terdiam. Ia mencoba lebih intens melihat pemuda itu. Ah, _arigatou Kami-Sama_!

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?" kata Ino tiba-tiba, membujuk pemuda itu. Ya, dengan melihat buku-buku yang digeletakkan di jok sebelah mobil tanpa tutup itu, Ino bisa mengetahui bahwa ia adalah salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo. Ada sebuah logo disana. Gadis yang pintar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu tak mengerti.

Ino langsung membuka pintu mobilnya yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

"Kau mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo kan? kebetulan aku memang sedang membutuhkan tumpangan agar lebih cepat sampai kesana. Namaku Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Jelas Ino panjang lebar tanpa memberi jeda lawan bicaranya.

"Cih!" pemuda itu tampak kesal.

"Kau belum memperkenalkan diri pemuda maniak anjing!"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." katanya sedikit kesal.

"Kau punya gigi taring yang runcing. Apa salah?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. Panggil Kiba." Jelasnya singkat.

Ino menyeringai puas.

.

OoOoOoOoOo

.

Ino langsung melesat keluar dari mobil Kiba. Apapun yang pemuda itu akan katakan, Ino benar-benar sedang terburu-buru.

"Hei, yamanaka! Kau tak berterima kasih padaku?" teriak Kiba sambil menyeringai.

Ino menoleh, "Aku terburu-buru!"

"Apa kau bilang? Setelah kau menumpang di mobilku dengan gratis?" Kiba tidak terima.

"Jam sepuluh ada tes semester. Tinggal berapa menit lagi." kata Ino sembari melihat jam mungilnya sekali lagi. wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Hanya berterima kasih. Apa itu lama?" Kiba kembali menyela.

"Sulit… untuk orang yang mengendarai mobil dengan cepat. Kau pikir bisa membeli nyawa jika terjadi apa-apa, ha?" kata Ino memberi alasan sekali lagi. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sangat enggan berterima kasih, apalagi pada orang yang membuatnya jantungan.

Kiba tak menyaut. Kesempatan Ino untuk pergi. Ia sedikit berlari, berniat untuk kabur.

"Yamanaka!" panggil Kiba sekali lagi saat ia sadar Ino kabur.

Tak ada gunanya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya. Tak lupa beberapa modul miliknya diambil. Tadi, Ino menaruh buku-buku tebal itu di pangkuannya saat ia menduduki jok di sebelah Kiba.

3 buku skripsi.

Kiba merasa ada yang ganjal. Dia hanya membawa 2 modul skripsi dengan warna sampul biru muda. Satu modul lagi,

"Milik Yamanaka?" katanya melihat-lihat isi buku itu.

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

Ino membuka dengan cepat pintu ruangan itu. beberapa mahasiswa tengah kaget sambil melihat ke arahnya. Ino sedikit mengatur napasnya.

"Ricuh disaat tes berlangsung. Bukankah itu tidak sopan, Yamanaka?" kata Genma-san yang sedang mengawasi ruangan tersebut.

"Gomenasai!" Ino membungkukkan badannya.

"Ambil ini dan cepatlah menuju mejamu! Waktumu akan habis!"

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

"Kemarin Ichira Yuki mengundurkan diri. Kau tidak lihat konser perpisahannya?"

"Aku Cuma lihat lewat streaming." Kata Kiba tenang sembari meneguk sedikit demi sedikit minuman hangat yang ada di genggamannya.

"Untung bukan Hinata Hyuga."

Kiba merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kantin. Sedangkan sahabatnya, Naruto memilih melanjutkan acaranya meminum coklat panasnya.

"Musim semi ini, apa mereka comeback?" tanya Kiba.

"Kau bercanda. Mereka sedang fokus pada kegiatan individu. Dan sebentar lagi, ada konser musim semi di Tokyo Dome." Tukas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Yayaya, aku tau. Aku bahkan sudah mempersiapkan diri dari sekarang. Kau mau ikut?" tawar Kiba.

"Cih, aku masih belum siap-siap uang." Naruto sedikit tidak terima.

"Baka. Makanya jangan liat konser-konser mereka dulu. Streaming kan bisa." Kiba melirik ke arah Naruto malas. Seakan bosan dengan kebiasaan temannya yang begitu baka itu.

Suasana kembali hening. Jam pulang memang lewat dari setengah jam yang lalu. Namun, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu di kantin.

Naruto kemudian menyadari ada yang aneh di meja yang berada di depannya. Sebuah modul skripsi semester dua.

"Ino Yamanaka?" Naruto membaca nama pemilik modul itu sambil menoleh ke arah Kiba. Mata Naruto menyiratkan sebuah rasa penasarannya.

"Oh, dia menumpang di mobilku. Lalu modulnya tertinggal." Kiba menjawab dengan cuek.

"Kau tak menceritakan apapun soal dia. Sejak kapan kau mengenal Ino Yamanaka itu?" Naruto mulai antusias dengan topik kali ini. Menggoda teman akrabnya ini menjadi kegemarannya sejak ia tahu kalau Kiba masih saja memilih _single_.

"Tadi pagi. Gadis itu sok kenal dan langsung menumpang di mobilku."

"Wah wah, aku meragukanmu. Jika kau ketahuan ada sesuatu dengannya, Hinata jadi milikku!" Naruto menyeringai penuh arti.

"Lupakan. Lagi pula, aku tak hanya menyukai Hinata di grup itu."

"Hahaha…" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Kiba, "Tapi aku tau kau paling suka dengannya, kan?"

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

"Ino, kau menaruhnya dimana tadi?"

Ino masih panik. Ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya. Nihil.

"Tapi, aku tadi membawanya Sakura!" kata Ino dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan besok lusa? Besok lusa _deadline_. Mau tak mau kau harus mengumpulkannya!"

"Padahal aku sudah membuatnya sampai nglembur. Aku akan mencarinya. Mungkin aku memang lupa membawanya."

"Apa boleh aku membantumu?" alis Sakura tampak mengkerut sekarang.

"Kau bahkan belum menyelesaikan _deadline_mu, _forehead_!" jawab Ino menyeringai.

"Masih bisa-bisanya kau menyeringai, _pig_!" bentak Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Hahaha, kau tambah jelek dengan bibirmu itu." Ino tertawa sambil menepuk pundak sahabat karibnya itu.

"Aku akan pulang! Lihat saja kalau besok lusa kau bolos karena kehilangan modulmu!"

"Kuharap tidak begitu."

"Dasar! Jaa."

.

oOoOOoOoOo

.

Sakura memasukkan tangannya di saku cardigan tebal miliknya. Ia menghela napas panjang. ia berjalan menunju kios milik nenek Chiyo. Coklat panas di awal musim semi yang masih dingin seperti ini memang sangat cocok.

"Satu coklat panas ya nek." Kata Sakura sambil memberi seulas senyum pada nenek Chiyo yang ramah.

Sambil menunggu, ia menerawangi setiap sudut kantin itu. ada beberapa orang yang masih menikmati makanan mereka. Ada juga yang meminum minuman hangat mereka sambil menatap layar PC-nya.

"Sakura? Coklat panasnya sudah jadi." Kata nenek Chiyo.

"Oh, iya nek."

Sakura mengambil coklat panasnya dan membayar beberapa lembar yen pada nenek Chiyo.

"Ngomong-ngomong, cucu nenek tidak ikut?"

"Sasori atau Gaara?"

"Yang biasanya menemani nenek disini. Aku tak tau namanya."

"Oh, Gaara. Dia sudah tidak di Tokyo lagi nak. Dia mendapat pekerjaan baru di Akihabara."

"Nenek sendirian?"

"Iya. Tapi hidup sendiri itu tak membuat nenek takut." Kata wanita tua itu sedikit bergurau.

"Hahaha, dua minggu lagi liburan musim semi. Bolehkan aku pergi ke rumah nenek? Disana juga masih sangat asri. Pasti indah karena bunga sakura akan bermekaran"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau juga boleh menginap di rumah nenek."

"benarkah? Ah, _arigatou_!"

"Iya iya. Kenapa belum pulang? Udara sepertinya tidak bersahabat hari ini."

"Sebenarnya, tadi Sakura mau mencari modul punya teman nek. Jadi, agak telat pulangnya."

"Mungkin temanmu lupa menaruhnya."

"Ya, mungkin. Tapi, sepertinya Sakura tak menemukannya." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Nenek Chiyo sedikit tersentak tapi kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Sakura…" panggil nenek Chiyo lirih, "Pulanglah… dan beristirahatlah. Nenek percaya, modulnya akan ketemu." Jelas nenek Chiyo yakin. Ia tersenyum lagi. Matanya sangat teduh. Nenek Chiyo adalah wanita yang cantik, tampak jelas dari senyumnya yang tetap manis walau termakan usia.

Sakura menatap nenek Chiyo cukup lama. Ia terpana.

"Y-yosh!" kata Sakura sambil meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingat bahwa akan menyelesaikan deadline-nya untuk besok lusa.

Tap.

Langkahnya terhenti. Dua sosok pemuda yang baru saja Sakura lewati itu membawa sebuah modul hijau. Modul milik murid semester 2. Mungkin ia salah lihat, namun ia ingin memastikan.

"Permisi." Kata Sakura pelan sambil melirik kearah benda hijau itu.

Mereka tetap asik berbicara sampai Sakura membesarkan suaranya sekali lagi. Detik kemudian mereka berdua menoleh, wajah mereka yang bingung membuat Sakura kikuk.

"Bukannya itu modul milik murid semester dua?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk barang yang ia maksud.

"Lalu?" Tanya salah satu pemuda berambut coklat.

"Kalian kan dari semester empat." Sakura memastikan.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku punya seorang teman yang juga semester dua. Dan dia menitipkannya padaku. Dia sedang pergi ke kamar mandi." Jelas pemuda berambut coklat itu sekali lagi.

"Kiba… apa yang kau katakan? Bukankah itu milik ga…" bisik pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

Kiba hanya menyeringai sambil menatap penuh arti ke arah Naruto. Mau tak mau, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tahu persis apa yang di isyaratkan pada temannya jika ia berseringai. Pemuda ini pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja. Temanku kehilangan modulnya tadi."

"Hmm… aku hanya dititipi nona. Mungkin kau bisa menemuiku lagi besok bersama temanmu yang kehilangan modulnya itu."

"Aku akan benar benar menemuimu besok senpai. Kali ini firasatku akan berpihak kepadaku." Kata Sakura sinis sembari berlalu.

Dua pemuda jabrik dengan style rambut yang hampir sama itu memandang punggung Sakura kosong.

"Apa rencanamu Kiba? Kurasa dia gadis yang pandai." Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main."

"Hahahaha!" Naruto tertawa cukup keras. Air matanya sebentar lagi akan meluncur.

"Diamlah Naruto. Kau membuat takut seisi kantin." Tukas Kiba.

"Ternyata kau masih saja bersikap jail Kiba! Dan itu pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal."

"Cih... kau tau, dia gadis yang memuakkan. Dan, mungkin akan bagus kalau aku membuatnya merasa bersalah, Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" Naruto melotot, wajahnya kaget tapi serius.

.

oOoOOoOoOo

.

"Kiba!" tt-tunggu!"

Ino berlari ke arah Kiba yang keluar dari kelasnya. Langkah pemuda itu sedikit terburu. Tapi, Ino tetap mengejarnya. Tak ingin berusaha untuk mengulur-ulur waktu.

"Aku tau kau yang mengambilnya! Temanku mengatakannya padaku! Kembalikan…" Ino sudah sangat jengkel dengan Kiba yang terus berjalan tanpa menggubrisnya.

"Dengar ya pemuda maniak anjing! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Modul itu akan dikumpulkan besok dan aku belum menyelesaikannya!"

Kiba tetap tak memperdulikannya walaupun Ino berteriak berulang kali. Matanya menatap jenuh objek di depannya-tak mau melihat ke belakang.

Ino melemparkan sepatu boots miliknya ke arah Kiba. Sepatu itu tepat mengenai kepala Kiba. Ino sedikit kaget saat lemparannya begitu ampuh. Mau tak mau Kiba berhenti berjalan. Pelan, ia menoleh ke arah Ino. Kiba melihat iris aquamarine itu, ada rasa bingung dan marah.

Ino sedikit mundur ketika Kiba mendekatinya. Takut-takut kalau pemuda itu menyakitinya atas perbuatannya. Yah, perkiraan Ino tidak jauh meleset. Kiba mendorong tubuh Ino sehingga tubuhnya terhempas di kerasnya dinding.

Nafas Ino memburu. Ino dapat merasakan aroma maskulin yang begitu menyengat. Tubuh Kiba begitu dekat dengannya. Siku Kiba yang menahan dinding merupakan jarak antara keduanya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan baka?!" sedikit kaget, Ino berteriak pada Kiba.

"Hey gadis kasar, harusnya aku yang tanya! apa yang kau lakukan dengan kepalaku?" Kiba menunjuk kepalanya yang terkena _boots_ Ino. Namun, iris Kiba yang kecil seakan tidak ingin berpindah ke direksi lain. Ia menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat.

"S-salah sendiri kau hanya diam! K-kalau ada orang bicara, jangan dicuekkin!" Ino sudah gelagapan karena jarak mereka terlalu dekat.

"Aku hanya sedikit malas pada orang sepertimu, Yamanaka." Kiba memalingkan wajahnya dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ino. Memberi Ino kesempatan agar dapat menghirup oksigen lebih leluasa. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Kiba tau Ino pasti akan meledak-ledak dengan perkataannya tadi.

"Kau ini perempuan yang tak sopan sama sekali. Kasar, suka marah, dan tak mau berterima kasih pada orang." Jelas Kiba enteng.

"Tau darimana, ha?! Apa karena aku tak mau berterima kasih padamu saat aku numpang di mobilmu?"

"Tidak perlu nona. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang sudah membuktikan bahwa kau orang yang seperti itu."

"Kau baru kenal aku, jangan menilaiku yang tidak tidak! Baka!"

"Gadis berambut pink itu temanmu kan? Dia lebih baik dari kau, dia juga pintar. Kau kan temannya, kenapa tidak belajar dari dia?" Kiba langsung menyindir dengan topik lain.

"Orang seperti kau itu tidak dibutuhkan."

Ino langsung menampar Kiba. Walaupun itu bukan tamparan yang keras menurut Ino, tapi itu cukup untuk Kiba agar dia berhenti mengatai Ino.

"Jangan pernah menyamakan aku dengan sahabatku itu! aku tau dia pintar dan cakap, tapi aku juga punya kelebihan asal kau tau! Kau hanya tidak pernah melihatnya!" Ino berkacak pinggang, "…dan aku ini bisa diandalkan! Berhentilah meremehkanku."

Hening menguasai keduanya.

Kiba kemudian sadar dan tersenyum simpul, "Ini kan yang kau cari?" ia mengeluarkan sebuah modul milik semester dua. Benar saja, itu milik Ino. "Ambilah jika kau mau mengambilnya." Sembari berkata demikian, Kiba menaruh kasar modul itu di tubuh Ino.

Ino memperjelas pandangannya pada modul yang dipegangnya lalu melihat punggung Kiba yang makin menjauh. Seketika tatapannya sayu. Apa yang ia perbuat? Apa pemuda itu marah padanya?

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ino bangun sangat pagi. Ia masih ingat bahwa hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang. Ia harus mengumpulkan skripsi yang semalam ia kerjakan hingga jam dua belas. Ia wajib tampil sebaik mungkin untuk presentasinya nanti. Sementara setelah jam kuliah berakhir, ia akan berjanji menemani Sakura di ruang jurnal. Awalnya Ino menolak karena selain lelah, Ino harus sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kakaknya yang akan datang dari Osaka. Namun sahabatnya itu terus membujuk dengan berkata bahwa tidak akan lama. Akhirnya, Ino pun mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju ke dapur. Ia tak mau ada orang yang bangun jika ia terlalu cepat ataupun sembrono menimbulkan suara yang keras. Sejak bangun, Ino sudah berkeinginan untuk membuat _sandwich_. Karena hari ini ia akan telat pulang, ia memutuskan untuk membawa bekal sendiri daripada membeli. Jika membeli makanan bersama Sakura nanti, pasti gadis itu tidak akan tanggung tanggung mengajak Ino ke restoran dengan makanan banyak lemak. Dan Sakura sengaja melakukannya untuk menghancurkan diet Ino. Sakura tau bahwa ia tidak akan gemuk dengan mudah. Sedangkan Ino, tubuhnya selalu membesar jika Ino tidak mengatur pola makannya. Sakura berbuat jail karena ia sebenarnya khawatir jika Ino sakit atau terlalu kurus. Mengingat hal itu, Ino hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Diraihnya kue tawar yang sudah ia siapkan, ia meletakkan selada, acar, tomat pada masing-masing roti. Kemudian Ino menggoreng potongan daging sosis itu bersama mentega dengan hati-hati.

"Apa aku benar-benar menyedihkan dimata laki-laki?" secara tidak sengaja Ino menggumamkan kalimat itu. Ia kaget mendengar apa yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Ia menutup mulutnya tiba-tiba dan segera melanjutkan aktifitasnya menggoreng daging sosis.

'_Apa aku ini kasar? Apa aku ini jauh dari kata manis? Apa aku lebih buruk dari Sakura?'_

Ino terus bertanya dalam hati. Kata-kata yang Kiba ucapkan seakan memenuhi pikiran Ino sejak kemarin. Seketika dia mencium bau sedap. Daging sosis yang ia goreng sudah matang. Dengan pelan, Ino mematikan kompornya dan mengangkat beberapa potong sosis itu. Ino melumuri mayonnaise dan saos secukupnya di atas sosis, terakhir Ino menaruhkan lembaran keju dan selada.

Setelah acara membuat _sandwich_, Ino segera menaruh kedua roti itu di kotak bekal. Beberapa sandwich lain ia taruh di piring yang cukup besar untuk sarapannya dan kedua orangtuanya nanti. Sesegera mungkin, dia menyambar handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi. Sudah hampir jam enam pagi.

Sekitar dua puluh menit Ino keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ino segera memakai kaos oblongnya dengan cardigan tipis berwarna ungu polos. Untuk bawahannya, ia memakai celana jeans serta slop abu-abu. Hari ini dia ingin berpenampilan se-sederhana mungkin. Ino Cuma tidak ingin terlalu ribet karena sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh pagi. Sedangkan udara mulai terlihat lebih bersahabat semakin hari. Musim semi ini memang akan segera datang, pikirnya.

"Okaasan, Otousan, Ino berangkat ya!" teriak Ino sambil mencium tangan keduanya yang akan memakan sarapan buatan Ino.

"Tidak mau makan dulu?" kata Inoichi dengan ramah.

"Tidak, otousan. Ino akan kesiangan. Ino bawa makanannya ya…" Ino mengambil satu _sandwich_, "…Ino akan memakannya di jalan." Ino langsung melesat keluar.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan. Untung saja presentasinya sudah." Kata Sakura sembari mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"hampir jam tiga sore Sakura, kita harus cepat ke ruang jurnal."

Mereka berdua menuju ke ruang jurnal setengah berlari. Yah, letaknya yang berada di lantai tiga membuat mereka ngos-ngosan menaiki tangga manual. Ada beberapa mahasiswa yang masih berada disana. Meskipun sedikit, setidaknya ia dan Sakura tidak harus sendirian disini. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, ruang jurnal sangat luas dengan beberapa buku dan dokumentasi yang pasti berisi tentang kegiatan jurnalistik dan semacamnya. Sepertinya, penataan ruangan sudah semakin membaik semenjak Ino terakhir datang kesini.

Tiba-tiba Ino ingin ke toilet, "Sakura, aku ke toilet dulu. Apa kau mau menemani?" Ino sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Tidak. Aku sedang sibuk Ino, kau sendiri saja."

Yah, rasa kebelet Ino pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Tanpa membujuk Sakura lagi, ia langsung melesat pergi. Sesungguhnya dia jarang ke lantai tiga. Sangat jarang. Itulah yang membuatnya lupa dimana kamar mandi berada. Seingatnya, ada kamar mandi di dekat ruang jurnal. Mungkin karena satu bulan yang lalu di renovasi, tata letak kamar mandi yang baru dipindah. Alhasil, dia hanya berjalan sambil melihat-lihat di sekelilingnya. Apa boleh buat, dia mencegat seorang mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengannya, "Sumimasen, senpai. Kalau boleh tau kamar mandi yang paling dekat dari sini, dimana ya?"

Jas pemuda itu tampak rapih. Dengan warna biru yang mencolok. Bet yang ada pada jasnya bertuliskan semester 4. Ino heran, masih ada saja murid yang memakai jas kebanggaan universitas ini. Padahal, banyak yang tidak memakainya karena alasan mengganggu 'mode'. Salah satunya adalah Ino. "Dipojok dekat tangga lantai empat." Jawabnya.

"Arigatou." Ino membungkukan badannya.

Ia memegang tasnya erat erat dan berlari. Benar saja, ada toilet. Ino membuka dengan segera. Setelah selesai kencing, Ino sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang agak lepek. Udara di dalam toilet semakin sesak. Ino ingin segera keluar.

Cklek.

Tidak bisa dibuka?

Ino mencoba sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka sih?" katanya mulai panik. Dia merogoh tasnya. Diraihnya ponsel pink milik Ino, ia mencari kontak Sakura dan menghubunginya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Rupanya sahabatnya itu masih sibuk dengan tugas jurnalnya. Percuma saja, ia berhenti menelpon Sakura. Jam mungil Ino memperlihatkan jam empat sore lebih lima belas menit.

Sial.

"Tolong!" inilah satu-satunya cara.

"Tolong! Ada orang di luar? Pintunya macet!" kata Ino sekeras-kerasnya.

_Tenangkan dirimu Ino._

_Tenangkan dirimu._

Ino mencoba sekali lagi, "Tolong! Pintunya ma-"

"Minggir dari pintu. Aku akan mendobraknya." Tiba-tiba ada suara yang memotong teriakan Ino. Laki-laki.

Ino tersenyum. _Kami-sama_, terima kasih untuk ini, pikirnya.

Bruak!

Ino memejamkan mata sambil menutup telinganya. Menghindari suara yang akan memekakkan telinganya.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Ino membuka matanya saat pintu itu sudah terbuka. Pintu dihadapannya setengah rusak. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepatu milik siswa yang menolongnya. Sepatu hitamnya tampak gagah, sedangkan celananya cukup panjang. Apa karena posturnya yang tinggi? Pandangannya makin ke atas. Namun, Ino tersentak ketika ia melihat kerah pemuda itu.

Kiba?

Ino mendongak. Dia memang Kiba. Dengan wajah santainya-tidak. Wajah Kiba sedikit menyeringai namun Ino tidak mengetahuinya. Kiba meninggalkan Ino yang masih melongo. Sedetik kemudian, Ino meraih tangan Kiba dengan cepat.

"Ikut aku!"

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi di musim semi seakan membuai keduanya. Meniup lirih helaian surai khas milik mereka. Sejuk.

Disinilah Kiba dan Ino, berdiri dan memandangi kota Tokyo dari atap balkon universitas. Mungkin pantangan bagi Ino, karena tidak ada atap yang melindunginya dari terik matahari. Namun, tidak untuk kali ini. Matahari tidak terlalu terik karena masih awal musim. Lebih penting dari itu, Ino hanya ingin mengajak pemuda di sampingnya itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino,mungkin Ino sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu tentangnya. Mungkin saja, perkataan Kiba yang kemarin-kemarin ada benarnya. Dengan ini, Ino harap dia bisa bertukar pemikiran. Ino juga ingin berterima kasih karena Kiba telah menolongnya, untuk pertama kali.

Hening.

Ino menoleh ke Kiba yang tampak tenang, lalu Ino mendongak ke atas. Menatap awan yang berarak. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Arigatou." Ino mengatakannya cukup lirih. Kiba tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia asyik dengan objek pandangannya. Papan billboard yang bergambar Hinata Hyuga. Ino terkekeh melihatnya.

"Hinata ya… jika dia berada di dekatmu…" Ino menggunakan siku tangannya untuk bertumpu di dinding pembatas balkon, "…misalnya saja Hinata itu aku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino sambil tetap menerawang jauh bangunan-bangunan yang tidak lebih tinggi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

"…" Kiba tetap tidak menjawab.

"Cih, padahal aku hanya bertanya." Ino pergi dari sana dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ringkih. Ia mengeluarkan kotak makanannya yang daritadi ingin dilahapnya. Ino mengambilnya satu dan memakannya tanpa aba-aba. Kiba menoleh sebentar ke arahnya.

"Kenapa terus disitu? Aku tau kau sedang lapar, dengan melihat papan besar itu kau tidak akan kenyang, baka!"

Kiba berjalan ke arah Ino dengan malas. Ia duduk di kursi yang sama dengan kursi yang Ino duduki.

"Makanlah sandwich ini. Ini buatanku sendiri."

"Cih… aku tak yakin buatanmu enak, Yamanaka."

"Panggil Ino! Atau Ino-imouto, yah supaya aku terlihat imut hahaha." Ino malah cekikikan dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh. Kiba hanya menatapnya lekat. Bibir Kiba terangkat, walaupun hanya samar-samar terlihat bahwa itu senyuman.

"Dan satu lagi, itu enak. Tenang saja… aku telah memberikan racun untukmu hahaha." Ino tetap cekikikan walaupun wajahnya belepotan sekarang.

"Aku akan menyesal memakan ini. Karena aku memang lapar, aku terpaksa…"

Hening kembali merajai.

Ino melihat jam mungilnya. Sudah jam lima sore. Ino sedikit kecewa karena ia tak bisa bertanya banyak pada Kiba tentangnya. Setidaknya, hubungan mereka sepertinya telah membaik sekarang.

"Hey, Kiba, aku duluan. Sakura akan memarahiku karena aku terlalu lama meninggalkannya," Ino membawa tas punggungnya, "Dan satu lagi, jangan berpikir dia lebih lembut dariku… Dia itu galak." Ino tersenyum sekilas pada Kiba dan melesat pergi. Kiba terpana untuk beberapa detik.

"Yamanaka! Kotak makanmu!" Kiba mencoba memberitahu Ino, tapi tidak ada sautan.

_Di satu sisi, dia tetaplah gadis yang manis._

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

"Ku rasa, aku melupakan rencana ku Naruto."

Langkah kaki mereka terdengar begitu menggema. Senja itu, kampus mulai bergeming dengan keheningan. Hanya Kiba dan Naruto yang masih berada di gedung lantai empat. Beberapa siswa yang tersisa berada di lapangan universitas. Ekskul olahraga seperti basket dan futsal biasanya bisa sampai malam.

"tentang membuat Yamanaka merasa bersalah kepadamu itu?" Tanya Naruto di sela-sela keheningan. Meskipun lirih, suara Naruto masih menggema.

"…"

"Kenapa? Apa karena sikapnya berubah manis kepadamu, eh?" Naruto mulai menggoda.

"Tidak. Mengerjainya hanya membuang waktu…" Kiba memakai earphone bing miliknya lagi, "Lagipula, kurasa dia sudah mengerti apa yang akan dia lakukan. Jadi, aku tak perlu memberi pelajaran. Dia itu…" Kiba menghela nafas, "…bukan siapa-siapa. Dia orang asing."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya, kurasa pernyataanmu tepat."

"Kemarin sore, aku melihat papan billboard dengan gambar Hinata. Iklan barunya sepertinya sudah beredar." Kiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana penampilannya?"

"Dia memakai pakaian harajuku dengan rambut twintail."

"_Kawaii_!"

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

"Ino!" Naruto berlari ke arah Ino.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?"

"Panggil saja Naruto. Ini…" Naruto menyodorkan kotak makanan milik Ino, "Kau lupa membawanya kemarin."

Ino tampak menatap Naruto heran, "Kenapa kau yang mengembalikan?"

"Kiba berkata kalau dia tidak mau diganggu lagi olehmu." Naruto menyandarkan sikunya di dinding pembatas yang ada di lantai tingkat tiga itu.

"Apa maksudnya?!" Ino sedikit kaget sekaligus kesal dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi.

"Et… jangan marah-marah begitu. Aku juga tak tau apa maksudnya, tapi…" Naruto menggantungkan katanya. Menunggu reaksi Ino.

"Tapi apa?" Ino mendekat. Kini ia juga menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pembatas.

"Yah… terakhir dia berbicara padaku, katanya itu akan membuang-buang waktunya." Naruto membenarkan posisinya. Ino terbelalak.

"Apa-apaan ini? Padahal aku susah-susahan ingin memperbaiki hubungan yang sebelumnya sangat buruk. Tapi justru dia merusaknya."

"Lupakan Ino. Anggap saja kalian tidak saling kenal. Kiba mungkin sudah malas."

"Aku memang akan melupakannya setelah ini!" Ino memandang Naruto tajam, Naruto mulai bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Tapi tidak bisakah kita saling melupakan dengan keadaan yang bersahabat? Bukan saling membenci seperti ini?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang menuntut.

"Kurasa itu tidak penting baginya, Ino." Naruto mencoba memelankan suaranya agar Ino dapat sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya!"

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai para readers! Setelah hiatus karena ada ujian nasional, akhirnya Laras comeback!**

**Kali ini Laras membawakan cerita tentang KibaIno. Biar sedikit ada fariasi gitu. Konsep kali ini sih tentang grup grup idol di Jepang yang sedang marak. Laras juga memasukkan sedikit pengalaman pribadi. Karena Laras suka anime, jadi gak jarang lah temen-temen Laras yang suka anime ternyata juga suka dengan idol-idol grup dari Jepang. Darisitu, Laras terinspirasi.**

**Dari chapter perdana fanfiction ini, mungkin masih kurang greget yah? Disini masih fokus ke pairing utama. Next chapter, akan ada banyak char yang masuk dalam cerita. Kayaknya chapter dua nggak akan lama rilis kok, karena sekarang sedang dalam proses penggarapan. Semoga otak Laras gak buntu aja ya '-' mungkin Juli nanti karena Laras juga sedang repot cari sekolah huhuhu x_x mudah-mudahan bisa keterima di sekolah fav yah *curcol dikit***

**Untuk fanfiction Laras yang 'Love is Complicated' maaf ya belum rilis rilis ._. biasalah penyakit author yang satu ini susah banget diatasi -_-**

**Satu lagi, kalian boleh nyaranin kok ide cerita berikutnya. Karena Laras juga masih dapet ide sedikit. Mungkin aja ide-ide kalian nanti bisa Laras masukin di cerita*tsaah*sebenernya yang Laras bingungin tuh pairing yang lain. Laras bingung antara GaaSaku/GaaHina dan NaruSaku/NaruHina. Awalnya pengen NaruHina &amp; GaaSaku, yah tapi apapun bisa terjadi /apakah ini bocoran?/ *author masih terombang-ambing dalam kepastian yang tak jelas***

**Okeh, tanpa cincong dan kuah lagi, yuk kasih kritik dan saranmu lewat review. Yang terpedas dan terhot. Yang tergreget dan ter-aww *apadeh*. Mulai dari EYD sampai ceritanya sendiri. Atau mungkin penokohannya. Semua Laras terima dengan senang hati kok^^**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ! ^^**

**Salam manis,**

**Laras.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A KibaIno Fanfiction**

**Slight other secret pairings**

**.**

**Maybe OOC, Typo, AU**

**. **

**Thanks for **

**all the readers who have read this fanfiction.**

**.**

**Enjoy !**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Sakura… apa tidak ada kesempatan untuk orang sepertiku?" Ino mengulurkan tangannya agar dapat menyentuh butiran butiran air yang jatuh dengan derasnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Entah mengapa dia sangat ingin menjauh dariku, padahal aku ingin bisa akrab dengannya." Ino menghela nafas, "Memang terkadang aku menyebalkan, tapi…"

"Khukhukhu… kau tampak sangat bersalah."

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa minta maaf dengannya? Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang terlihat di kampus."

"Aku bertemu dengan temannya kemarin. Si rambut pirang yang bersamanya waktu itu. Dia terlihat buru-buru sambil menggumamkan kata seperti konser-dimulai-pukul 4 dan hinata-hyuga." Kata Sakura mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang diucapkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Hinata… hyuga? Bukankah dia salah satu anggota idol girls?"

"Entahlah Ino. Aku tak terlalu mengerti member member idol grup. Kurasa kalau dia akan menghadiri acara itu, disana pasti ada Kiba."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Yah, aku mendengarkan sedikit pembicaraan mereka di hari kau kehilangan modulmu. Mereka berdua menyukai Hinata Hyuga. Jika di konser itu ada dia, mungkin mereka melihatnya."

"Dengan kata lain, mereka merupakan fans dari idol grup itu dan… Hinata Hyuga adalah member yang paling mereka idolakan."

"Tepat!"

"Konser mereka terakhir hari ini. Mungkin Kiba akan masuk besok."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan? Meminta maaf padanya?"

"Mau tak mau. Aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Dia selalu dingin sejak saat itu."

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

Ino memegangi lengannya yang dingin sejak tadi. Menunggu itu memang hal yang sangat membosankan. Apalagi jika harus duduk sendirian seperti ini.

Sore itu, dia pulang lebih awal. Karena sebentar lagi akan ujian akhir semester, dosen hanya membahas beberapa hal yang penting saja.

'_Kelas Kiba akan berakhir pukul 4 sore. 1 jam setelah kelas kita berakhir'_

Ino mengingat kembali kata sahabatnya itu. mencoba memastikan bahwa dia tidak menunggu untuk hal yang sia-sia. Alasan sahabatnya itu tidak menemaninya karena sahabatnya sedang tidak enak badan. Di cuaca seperti ini, bukan hal yang baru jika banyak yang demam.

Ino kantuk. matanya mendadak sayu.

"Ada apa kau disini?" suara berat itu seakan membangunkan Ino dari buaiannya.

Kiba. Pemuda itu ada di depannya sekarang. Jangan buang kesempatan!

"Apa-apaan kau ini, kau memutuskan kita nggak saling kenal padahal aku ingin bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat dan berteman denganmu."Ino berkata itu dengan ritme yang cepat. Tidak mengijinkan siapapun menyela.

"_Gomene_."

Kiba Hanya melihat Ino dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hey, kenapa tidak menyahut? Aku sudah minta maaf!" Ino terlihat marah dan bingung. Ino bahkan menghujam Kiba dengan pertanyaannya lagi yang mirip dengan tuntutan meskipun Kiba belum juga menyahut, "…sebenarnya apa salahku? Coba katakan!"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal. Sekarang pergilah." Katanya ketus. Kiba memilih untuk berlalu meninggalkan Ino.

"Hey! Berhenti Kiba! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

Kiba masih berjalan walaupun langkahnya lambat.

"Kalau ini maumu, terserah!"

.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Hey hey hey! Aku punya kabar baru! Akan ada audisi member generasi kedua dari idol girls. Ayo ikut!"

Kata Ino bersemangat. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di belakang Sakura, yang Sakura heran kan adalah kenapa ia sangat tertarik mengikuti audisi itu.

"Hahaha… kau pikir apa yang bisa membuatmu yakin kalau kau akan lolos, pig?" Sakura terkekeh.

"Aku ini anak dance dulu. Oh ya, faktor pendukung lainnya adalah wajahku. Semua orang tau kalo aku c-a-n-t-i-k!" kata Ino sambil mengeja kata 'cantik'.

"pengejaanmu tadi terdengar menyebalkan, Ino."

"Memang aku cantik, 'kan?"

"Lalu, kau kan kurang jago dalam hal menyanyi. Suaramu saja nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Jadi…" Sakura berhenti meneruskan kata-kata selanjutnya karena Ino sudah menyela.

"Siapa bilang?! Apa mau aku buktikan?"

"Hehehe…" Kening Sakura tampak berkeringat, "Tidak tidak tidak! Oh, suaramu sangat bagus! Aku pasti terlalu tersanjung mendengarnya." Sakura mengeraskan tertawanya-yang bisa dibilang tertawa dengan sangat terpaksa-

"Jadi, intinya kau mau menemaniku kesana 'kan?" Ino memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Kapan sih, kapan?" tanya Sakura sedikit merubah raut wajahnya menjadi tampak malas.

"Yah, dua hari lagi. Biasanya sudah heboh kalau menjelang audisi. Tapi, aku malah baru tau tuh. Kenapa aku merasa sangat ketinggalan jaman ya?"

"Aku juga baru tau, pig. Apa kau tak butuh latihan sebelum audisi?"

"Ide bagus, forehead. Dimana ya latihannya? Lalu, kapan?"

"Besok sore! Bukankah tugas kita sudah selesai? Kita bisa sedikit menggunakan waktu itu."

"Aku tau. Aku akan membawa beberapa VCD danceku di sekolahku dulu."

Obrolan yang cukup bisa didengar oleh semua orang jika mereka ingin mendengarkannya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berbicara dengan keras dan bahkan Ino sedikit berteriak saking antusiasnya. Sayangnya, bagi orang lain, obrolan ini tidak ada artinya. Toh, mereka punya sesuatu yang lebih penting dibicarakan.

'_Apa yang akan gadis itu lakukan?'_

Terkadang di dalam kerumunan orang, ada orang yang memperhatikan. Penguntit.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

Sudah terlalu larut. Setelah konser itu berakhir, gadis berambut hitam kebiru biruan itu terlihat tergesa. Tampak jelas bagaimana ia berjalan sangat cepat dan waspada memasuki mobil jaguar hitam yang megah. Sambil menggunakan kacamata hitam besar dan syalnya yang menutupi wajahnya, tak ada orang yang tau bahwa dia adalah seorang Hinata Hyuga.

"Bagaimana manager, bukankah penampilanku menarik tadi?" Hinata tampak puas. Bibirnya yang merah menyala itu tersenyum simpul. "…Dan, satu lagi, aku sudah terlihat seperti _center _kan? Aku juga melihat bagaimana penggemarku meneriaki namaku tadi." Jelasnya bangga.

"Hinata, aku tau kau memang menakjubkan," Ucap pemuda yang tengah mengendarai mobil jaguar itu dengan cepat. Rambutnya yang bersurai merah bata itu tampak sedikit berantakan dan sedikit lepek karena efek AC.

"…tapi, kau tak perlu menyombongkan diri." Kata pemuda yang disebut manager itu sekali lagi.

Demi didengarnya kata-kata itu, Hinata terpaku. Matanya melebar.

"Bukankah seorang idol harus selalu rendah diri? Bahkan sebentar lagi ada pendaftaran generasi baru." Pemuda bersurai merah itu sekali lagi seakan menyindir artisnya. Ia melirik gadis yang berada di jok belakang mobilnya itu dengan kaca spion diatasnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, Gaara?!" Hinata seolah ingin meledakkan amarahnya karena kata-kata sang manager mudanya tersebut.

"…itupun jika kau tak ingin tergeser dengan posisi para generasi yang baru. Bukankah Idol Girls menggunakan semacam sistem gugur?"

"Jadi, kau berfikir kalau aku akan dikalahkan oleh seseorang dari generasi yang baru nanti? Yang benar saja, aku bahkan sudah menjadi _center _lebih dari 7 kali di single Idol Girls. Aku tak akan tumbang begitu saja! Dengar ya Gaara, aku…"

"Semuanya mungkin, Hinata. Kau tak akan berubah jadi yang lebih baik dengan sikapmu itu. terus terang saja, kau hanya terlihat manis di depan layar."

"Sungguh menakjubkan 'kan, tuan manager? Dengar ya, kau ini baru saja jadi manager menggantikan posisi Sasuke-kun, kau tak tau apa-apa! Jadi jangan bersikap…"

Tiba-tiba mobil itu berhenti. Hinata yang tadinya berteriak-teriak, kini hanya terpaku kaget. Tubuhnya terhempas ke depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata kasar. Ia melotot pada Gaara.

"Apa kau tidak di _trainee_ bagaimana menjadi idol yang baik sebelum kau debut? Idol itu akan mendengarkan dengan baik kritik orang lain." Kata pedas dari Gaara seakan bertubi-tubi menghantam pendengaran Hinata.

"Jangan menceramahiku! Sekarang keluar dari mobilku!"

Hinata terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah ia berulang kali teriak pada Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara, ia malah dengan cekatan mengunci semua pintu mobil tanpa persetujuan Hinata. Rupanya ia tidak membiarkan salah satu dari mereka turun di jalanan yang lengang di tengah malam ini. Bukan dia, bukan pula Hinata. Dengan tiba-tiba, Gaara meng-gas mobil jaguar itu. Sudah tak ia pedulikan lagi cercaan dari mulut Hinata. Terkadang semuanya memuakkan. Cepat atau lambat, ia lebih memilih menjadi manager anggota lain, bahkan anggota generasi yang baru sekalipun daripada mendengar kekeras kepalaan gadis dibelakangnya ini.

.

oOoOoOoOoO

.

"Ino, ayolah… aku sudah sangat lelah melihatmu seperti ini." Sakura benar benar pasrah dengan Ino. Bahkan, Ino tak terlihat capek sama sekali. Padahal mereka, bukan, lebih tepatnya Ino sudah berlatih dari sore sampai jam 7 malam.

'_Apa yang membuatnya se-yakin itu? aku tak pernah melihat Ino bersungguh-sungguh bahkan pada hal yang telah menjadi keahliannya. Alasannya karena dia lebih tau kelebihannya dari siapapun juga.' _Begitulah inner Sakura terus menerka-nerka.

"Sakura, satu lagu saja. Aku akan menyanyi sekaligus melakukan dance lebih baik dari tadi."

"Ino, bukankah kau hanya mencoba peruntungan saja? Maksudnya, jika kau tak terpilih menjadi salah satu dari generasi Idol Girls yang baru nanti, bukankah itu tak masalah bagimu?" Sakura mencoba memberi tahu tujuan awal Ino. Seolah membangunkan Ino dari ke-ambisiusannya. Ino menghentikan aktifitasnya. Pupil Ino mengecil. Ia tersentak. Dengan cepat, aquamarinenya tampak pudar. Menyiratkan sebersit rasa kecewa.

"Tapi sekarang kau seolah olah harus mengambil posisi itu."

Sakura sekali lagi seakan menunjukkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya ia lihat pada Ino. Mulut Ino setengah menganga. Apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu benar, ia benar. Mengapa ia berusaha begitu keras?

"A-aku…" Ino kehilangan kata-kata

"Apa yang kau mau, Ino?"

"Ya, aku ingin mendapatkan posisi itu! Aku tidak ingin diremehkan lagi. Jadi, aku harus menunjukkan diri bahwa aku bisa lebih dari apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Lagian…"

Ino mengusap keringatnya di dahi, "Daripada jadi diva yang solo, mending yang bareng-bareng. Pengen coba hal yang baru sih. Mumpung ada audisi."

"Oh, jadi itu tujuanmu… lalu bagaimana dengan Kiba? Dia memaafkanmu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Dia baru ingat bahwa sahabatnya itu meminta maaf pada Kiba baru-baru ini.

"Denger ya Sakura, dia itu orang paling menyebalkan! Padahal aku sudah meminta maaf, tapi dia malah meninggalkanku."

"Hey hey, jangan-jangan kau mengikuti audisi ini supaya dia memaafkanmu? Atau mungkin kau mau dia tak meremehkanmu dan mengacuhkanmu lagi? Kan dia itu sangat menyukai Idol Girls. Jadi, kau berniat untuk menarik perhatiannya dengan menjadi salah satu membernya. Iya kan?" jelas Sakura menyimpulkan layaknya detektif professional.

"Simpulanmu terlalu mengada-ada, _forehead_! Satu lagi, emang ada pengaruhnya ya kalau aku mengikuti audisi ini baginya? Maksudku, aku rasa sikapnya itu tak akan berubah. Dia pasti terus mengacuhkanku, dan aku tak peduli tuh." Ino tampak acuh. Sakura terkekeh.

"Tapi tampaknya tidak seperti itu, Ino." Sakura menatap mata Ino lekat. Mencoba menyelam dalam-dalam pada iris aquamarine Ino yang semakin berkilau terkena lampu kamar.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tidak…" Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai kamarnya, "Hanya saja kau terlihat berlebihan." Sakura menjelaskan sepotong kalimat yang tampak menggantung itu sambil terus menatap langit langit. Keringatnya bercucuran dengan sendirinya. Sakura merasa suhu dalam kamarnya memanas.

"Berlebihan?" Ino menyipitkan matanya.

"Hahaha, maksudku kau kan selalu cuek dan tak pernah merasa bersalah. Dan kali ini kau meminta maaf… itu aneh." Sakura mencoba menutupi sesuatu yang ia ingin katakan.

"Justru karena aku ingin menjaga imej-ku pada orang lain di kampus. Aku cuma takut kalau setelah aku sangat menyebalkan dihadapannya, dia akan ber-gosip trus semua orang akan menganggapku…"

Sakura semakin terkekeh, "Dasar kau Ino-_pig_!"

"Yah, walaupun sepertinya dia tidak akan membicarakan aku. Karena, kau tau Sakura… yang dia bicarakan pasti hanya Idol girls dan…" Ino menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh pada Sakura. Ia ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di dekat Sakura. "…dan Hinata Hyuga."

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

"Kiba. Hari ini ada audisi member generasi kedua dan Hinata ada disana! Kau mau ikut?" Naruto tiba-tiba berbicara tentang 'audisi generasi kedua' dengan suaranya yang cukup keras saat mereka berjalan di koridor. Seperti biasa, karena hari ini hari Sabtu, mereka bisa pulang lebih pagi. Alasannya adalah karena kelas mereka dimulai jam 7 pagi sehingga sekitar jam 10 mereka sudah pulang. Hal ini berlawanan dengan hari-hari biasanya, dimana anak semester 4 masuk jam 10 pagi dan pulang hampir sore.

'_Hey hey hey! Aku punya kabar baru! Akan ada audisi member generasi kedua dari idol girls. Ayo ikut!_'

'_Ino akan mengikutinya? Apa tujuannya?'_

"Kiba?" Naruto mendekat. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar dengan wajahnya yang mendadak berubah menjadi _kawai_. Kiba kemudian memukul kepalanya keras.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? K-kau ingin orang-orang melihat kita seperti sepasang orang yang tidak normal_, _ha?" Kiba berteriak-teriak pada Naruto. Orang di sekelilingnya semakin memandang aneh mereka berdua. Jika di gambarkan dalam serial-serial anime, mungkin di kepala Kiba sekarang sudah ada tanda perempatan yang cukup besar dengan matanya yang putih bulat.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda." Naruto terkikik, "Kau melamun tadi." Lanjutnya.

"Aku akan ikut!" jawab Kiba mantap.

'_Aku ingin melihat apa yang ditampilkan Ino di audisinya nanti'_

_._

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

Shinjuku. Ya, salah satu distrik di Tokyo ini merupakan pilihan dimana audisi akan berlangsung. Tentu saja, karena Shinjuku mempunyai sebutan sebagai ibukota ataupun pusat dari kota Tokyo. Sangat kentara dari banyaknya kantor pemerintahan, gedung pencakar langit serta pusat-pusat hiburan seperti pasar raya atau _department store_, mall, bioskop, bar, dan hotel yang terletak disini. Saat petang menjelang, kerlap kerlip cakrawala bahkan tak mampu mengalahkan lampu-lampu neon di pusat keramaian distrik ini. Tentu saja pihak idol girls menggunakan keuntungan tersebut untuk menarik minat masyarakat lebih banyak.

Dalam sekejab, tempat audisi berlangsung yang tadinya sepi seakan disulap menjadi seperti lautan manusia. Bukan hanya para perempuan saja yang mendominasi, bahkan kaum laki-laki pun banyak ditemui di tempat audisi-_Mega Entertainment building_ itu sendiri. Alasan mereka adalah karena beberapa member dari generasi pertama mendatangi audisi tersebut untuk memberi nilai langsung kepada kontestan, sehingga para fans yang didominasi oleh laki-laki itu sekaligus melihat idola mereka secara cuma-cuma.

"huh, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Sekarang saja masih nomer urut 185, sedangkan aku mendapat nomer urut 195." Ino tampak merutuk kesal.

"Sabar sedikit. Yang lain juga menunggu, _pig_!"

"Yah, mungkin lebih baik jika aku sedikit melakukan latihan disini."

Bruak!

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong! Sa…" Ino tersentak ketika orang yang menabraknya adalah Kiba. Surai coklatnya yang melambai lambai ditiup angin yang datang bersama aroma tubuh maskulinnya seakan menyihir Ino sesaat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ino tampak gelagapan.

Kiba membersihkan sikunya yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh. Setelah cukup yakin bahwa tidak ada debu yang mengotori sikunya, Kiba memandang Ino lekat lekat dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Penampilan Ino sedikit berbeda, menurut Kiba. Ino mengenakan baju _pink_ oblong lengan panjang yang mirip baju-baju _hip-hop_. Di bagian depan bajunya, terdapat tulisan angka yang besar seperti nomor punggung seorang peserta lomba olahraga. Tepat di bawah tulisan angka tersebut, ada beberapa tulisan berlogat inggris yang Kiba sendiri tak tau artinya. Tapi, itu tidak mengurangi nilai estetika baju _pinky_-nya. Terlihat _cool_ dan _cute_ secara bersamaan. _Jeans_-nya pun terlihat sedikit oblong, Ino menekuknya sampai lutut. Sepatu ungu milik Ino memberi kesan lebih feminim walaupun sepatunya mirip sepatu laki-laki dengan ikat talinya. Mungkin karena warna ungu yang mendominasi, sehingga kefeminimannya tidak hilang. Ino mencepol satu rambutnya dengan ikat pita berwarna ungu juga. Kiba bahkan sedikit mendelik dengan penampilan Ino yang cukup cantik itu. Yah, Kiba harus mengakui bahwa Ino… cantik.

Melihat Kiba yang sedikit terpana, Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino karena gadis itu mulai menunggu jawabannya, "Kami cuma melihat idol kami dari generasi satu. Ada 3 orang yang akan kesini…" Naruto memotong perkataannya dan melirik Sakura yang diam saja di belakang Ino. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "…termasuk Hinata. Lumayan kan liat mereka secara cuma-cuma seperti sekarang?"

"Oh begitu. Pantesan." Ino berkata judes sambil menatap Kiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yamanaka?" Kiba mencoba bersikap tenang walaupun ia ingin tersenyum melihat melihat tingkah Ino.

"A-aku? Tentu saja aku sedang mengikuti audisinya." Ino pura-pura judes.

"Kurasa… kau tidak akan lolos." Kiba tak mau kalah judes.

"Oh ya?! Kalau aku sampai lolos liat saja! Tentu saja aku akan jadi center terbaru dan ngalahin Hina-chan mu itu!" dan seketika Sakura menutup mulut Ino yang cukup menganga itu. Ino pun memberontak dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu, namun ia cukup menyadari dengan cepat bahwa orang orang di sekitarnya kini telah memandanginya. Beberapa gadis malah mencibir dan mengatainya, walaupun suara mereka samar dan berbisik tapi Ino tau itu adalah cibiran. Oke, Ino sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Bahkan mereka tau kalau kau hanya kebanyakan bicara, Yamanaka." Kiba menjitak dahi Ino dan pergi berlalu.

_Apa-apaan sih orang itu?_

Ino ingin mengejar Kiba dan mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti memukul lengannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura meneriakinya lagi bak manager pribadi Ino.

"Tiga kontestan lagi Ino. Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh disini." Sakura berkacak pinggang.

"Ada enam orang yang gagal. Apa kau siap dengan keputusan juri nanti?" Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku gentar? Ino tidak akan gentar, _forehead_." Ino menyeringai.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Jadi ada 17 orang yang terpilih." Tutur Hinata saat pengumuman final di akhir acara tersebut. Suaranya yang sangat lembut langsung membuat para fansnya meneriaki namanya.

"Dan akan diumumkan oleh saya sendiri." Ia tersenyum sangat manis sambil memejamkan matanya sekilas.

"Yang terpilih menjadi member dari generasi kedua adalah Yukimaru Shioza, Haruma Rika, Tenten Maito,…"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening.

"Kurasa orang orang seperti Yamanaka tidak akan terpanggil, Naruto." Kiba melipatkan tangan di depan dadanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangi gadis yang sedang membacakan nama-nama pemenang audisi di panggung itu dan menjawab seadanya, "…Kau yakin? Jangan meremehkannya dulu Kiba."

"…Ayako Chie, Yuu Misaki,…" Hinata masih saja menyebutkan nama-nama dengan tempo yang pelan. Terdengar beberapa suara jeritan histeris dan tepuk tangan karena nama salah satu dari mereka disebut. Ada pula yang hanya menyeringai dan diam di tempat.

"Cih, ayolah… ini sudah 15 nama dan namaku belum disebut." Ino tampak mendesah kesal. Dan Sakura hanya merangkul bahu gadis pirang disampingnya itu.

"…Ino Yamanaka dan yang terakhir adalah Matsuri Sabaku." Bebarengan dengan nama terakhir yang dipanggil oleh Hinata, semua peserta bertepuk tangan dan menjerit.

Sedangkan Ino, ia membelalakan matanya. Namanya dipanggil! Spontan, ia merangkul pundak gadis pinkish di sampingnya sambil histeris.

"Ino Yamanaka, Sakura! Kau dengar itu! Sekarang kau tau kan kemampuanku itu bukan mengada-ada."

"Oke oke Ino. Pulang dari audisi ini, kau harus mentraktirku ya!"

Lalu, selang beberapa lama bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman dengan makna lain.

.

oOoOoOoOo

.

Sejak saat itu, Ino semakin jarang terlihat di kampusnya. Semua kebiasaan dan pola hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. Gadis itu mempunyai dunia baru sekarang. Ya, dunia peridolan. Bahkan Sakura tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya akhir-akhir ini.

Hari ini, hari dimana musim semi benar benar menghiasi kota Tokyo. Nuansa _pinkish_ yang disebabkan oleh bunga sakura yang bermekaran pun mendominasi. Tidak hanya itu, jajaran toko bunga kini mulai merajalela. Cuaca menjadi sangat bersahabat. Tidak lupa juga banyaknya pasangan muda-mudi yang tampak menikmati musim semi ini dengan pergi ke taman kota. Tentu saja karena disana, bunga bunga tampak sangat indah dan segar sehingga menjadi obyek utama mereka. Ada juga pasangan muda-mudi yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan di sepanjang jalan. Tak sedikit dari mereka adalah siswa SMA dan universitas. Universitas Tokyo misalnya.

Tepat pukul 10 pagi.

Ino tampak kewalahan dengan sepatu boots coklatnya. Pasalnya, ia harus berlari dengan sepatu boots itu karena ia telat mengikuti ujian akhir semester. Dia benci terlambat, tapi Ino tak sama dengan dulu yang telat karena bangun kesiangan. Bukan. Alasan kali ini adalah jadwalnya yang sangat padat. Tentu saja ia harus membagi waktunya untuk latihan dan waktunya untuk sekolah. Tapi toh, ia pemula.

Ino merutuk. Ia butuh tumpangan. Sekali lagi. Sejak terakhir dia menumpang pada pemuda itu…

Ino berhenti berlari. Nafasnya berpacu pun poninya lepek karena keringat. Dicopotnya sepatu boots kesayangannya itu.

"Oi! Butuh tumpangan?" seseorang berteriak. Ino tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Kiba.

"Kiba?!"

"Cepatlah sedikit." Sahut Kiba cepat.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Ino memasuki mobilnya, "Arigatou." Kata Ino lirih.

"Sudah lama saat kau terakhir menumpang, kau bahkan sangat tidak sopan waktu itu…"

"Ya, sudah lama…" mau tak mau bibir Ino dengan lipsticknya yang lebih menyala itu tersenyum.

"Kau selalu telat. Apa karena kesibukan barumu, nona?"

Ino hanya diam dan menatap Kiba lekat. Kiba tetap tersenyum sambil fokus dengan jalannya. Rambutnya yang terhembus angin itu tampak lebih pendek. Bahkan hanya karena tidak bertemu sejak di Shinjuku, Ino melihat banyak perubahan darinya. Kiba yang sekarang lebih dewasa dan lebih… hangat.

"Apa yang kau lihat, eh?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hey, dimana kecerewetanmu itu? Biasanya kau selalu protes denganku."

"Kau mau aku melakukannya?" Ino bertanya dengan nada menantang.

Tidak ada sahutan. Ino mengalihkan direksinya dan membuang muka.

Hening menguasai.

Ino merasa canggung. Ini kali pertamanya ia sangat kikuk. Terus terang, Ino tidak suka suasana ini dan ia benci karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Secara bebarengan, mereka memanggil nama masing-masing lawan bicaranya. Detik selanjutnya, mereka menjadi semakin canggung.

"Kau dulu…" kata Kiba.

"Ini tentang Idol Girls sih. Apa kau akan melihat konser kami di Tokyo Dome nanti?"

"Oh… tentu saja. Aku akan mengajak Naruto juga."

"Aku akan ada disana… kami akan memperkenalkan diri kepada semua penonton disana. Aku juga akan membawakan lagu dengan member generasi kedua lainnya."

"Tapi aku mungkin akan lebih fokus ke Hinata." Jelas Kiba.

Ino sejenak bungkam, "…Oke. Aku hanya memberitahumu sih. Bukan berarti aku menyuruhmu memperhatikanku. Jadi… apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

Tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dan itu sontak membuat Ino kaget. Ternyata sudah sampai.

"Tidak ada… hanya lipstickmu itu terlalu mencolok untukmu." Kiba berkata demikian sembari keluar dari mobilnya.

Demi didengarnya ucapan Kiba tadi, Ino hanya mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali.

_Apa dia sedang mengomentari penampilanku?_

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau sedang telat sekarang." Kiba menyadarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ino kemudian memakai maskernya dan turun dari mobil. Ia membungkukan badannya singkat dan berlari menuju kelasnya tanpa menunggu Kiba dulu.

_Ada sesuatu yang masih belum berubah darimu. Kau selalu berbicara walaupun itu sesuatu yang menyinggung orang lain._

_Parfum yang kau pakai juga masih sama, cara bicaramu, gaya berdandanmu, saat kau berjalan…_

Ino menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya itu. yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya fokus dengan sekolah dan pekerjaan barunya.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

"_One… two… three…_"

"_Six…seven…eight_. Oke ulangi!"

Malam ini, seperti biasanya, Ino menjalani masa trainee-nya dengan member generasi kedua. Mereka sedang berlatih setiap gerakan mulai dari split hingga roll. Terakhir, mereka berlatih gerakan gerakan semua lagu milik Idol Girls. Ada beberapa member generasi pertama yang turut serta berlatih untuk mempersiapkan konser mereka di Tokyo Dome nanti. Kegiatan latihan ini berlangsung dari jam 5 sore hingga 9 malam. Namun, mereka diberi waktu istirahat selama 2 x 30 menit.

"Sial! Jadi Sasuke-kun akan menjadi manager baru generasi kedua?!" Gadis berambut indigo itu lagi lagi merutuk kesal di tengah jam istirahat mereka.

"Tentu saja, dia bilang sendiri tadi." Jawab gadis yang lain sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Hinata… tenang!" Gadis berambut indigo dengan mata lavender itu itu mencoba untuk menahan dirinya.

Sudah beredar kabar bahwa Hinata menyukai manager lamanya. Pemuda bungsu Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa yang tidak tahu manager sekaligus adik dari pemilik Mega Entertainment sendiri. Tentu saja sang bungsu Uchiha itu mempunyai kharisma sendiri untuk menjerat para wanita termasuk artisnya. Walaupun berita itu hanya beredar di kalangan para member, karena jika sampai awak media tau, berita tersebut akan mengancam profesi Hinata.

Idol Girls tidak boleh memiliki hubungan percintaan.

Itulah sebabnya Ino lebih berhati-hati sekarang. Bahkan barang yang wajib dibawa di tasnya kini bertambah masker, kacamata dan topi.

Sudah lewat pukul sembilan malam. Ino tetap berlatih beberapa gerakan dari lagu yang akan dibawakannya di Tokyo Dome. Walaupun _coach_ mereka sudah pulang lebih awal, dan bahkan Sasuke sendiri menyuruh mereka untuk segera pulang, toh Ino adalah orang yang keras kepala. Hanya Ino dan beberapa member generasi pertama yang tersisa. Termasuk Hinata. Sekaligus latihan, dia ingin melihat Sasuke lebih lama. Hinata sedikit berterima kasih pada Ino, karena jika Ino pulang mungkin Sasuke juga sudah pulang saat ini. Sasuke sendiri sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab dan mengawasi penuh generasi kedua. Sial! Kenyataan itu sekaligus membuat Hinata cemburu.

"Yamanaka, pulanglah." Kata Sasuke sekali lagi.

Ino meluruskan kakinya sambil duduk. Ia mengusap keringat di dahinya dan memandang ke arah Sasuke sebentar, "Baiklah." Ino bergegas memasukkan barang-barangnya.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar Sasuke dengan nada tenangnya.

Ino menatap Sasuke sekali lagi, lalu direksinya berubah ketika ia sadar bahwa beberapa member lainnya tengah menatapnya. Satu dari mereka menatapnya dengan tatapan pedas. _Death glare_.

Ino kemudian sadar sesuatu dan tersenyum, "Tidak usah, Uchiha-san. Kenapa tidak kau antar saja member lainnya? Kurasa kau lebih diperlukan oleh mereka."

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia menoleh ke arah tiga member yang tersisa.

"Kurasa mobil Gaara cukup untuk mengantar mereka. Mereka tanggung jawab Gaara." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata yang mendengar hal itu makin melotot. Ino makin ingin tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya. Mungkin gadis itu terlalu cemburu padanya.

"Baiklah. Arigatou Uchiha-san." Ino sebenarnya enggan menuruti tawaran managernya itu. Tapi ia memang butuh tumpangan. Apalagi ia adalah seorang _trainee_ dari Idol Girls sekarang. Bukan tidak mungkin ada penguntit jika dia menaiki busway malam malam.

Ino mengikuti managernya menuju mobil BMW hitam yang terpakir secara 'eksklusif'. Tempat parkir pribadi untuk para manager. Sedangkan tiga member lainnya, Hinata, Rise dan Aoi menuju mobil jaguar milik Gaara.

Hinata membuka kasar jok depan dan menutupnya dengan kasar pula.

"Oke mungkin aku berlebihan. Mungkin memang tugasnya untuk bertanggung jawab pada membernya, tapi aku kurang suka dengan gadis itu."

"Sabarlah Hinacchan. kau takkan mudah dikalahkan." Jawab Aoi menenangkan.

Gaara mencoba melihat siapa yang Hinata maksud. Ia melirik ke arah mobil BMW milik Sasuke.

_Bukankah itu membernya?_

Gaara melirik ke arah Hinata kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

_Terlalu berlebihan. Dia tak pernah ingin berubah._

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Hai para readers, oke pertama-tama Laras minta maaf banget ya karena ini udah jauh banget dari target updet alias gak updet updet -_-" *timpuk* Yah namanya juga buntu banget otak ane, ditambah sedang beradaptasi sama lingkungan baru. Maklum baru masuk SMA ._. /oke jangan curhat disini thor/. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan atau ada penulisan/ ejaan yang kurang tepat. Anggap saja author sedang lapver. **

**Kadang author sendiri mikir nih, karena serial Naruto juga udah abis dan udah ketahuan pairing-pairingnya yang canon, apa masih ada kesempatan buat pairing pairing ciptaan para author begini. Dan apa masih ada peminatnya ya? Ini yang bikin author putus asa._.**

**Nah, udah keliatan belom cerita selanjutnya dari sini. Pasti udah bisa nebak-nebak dongs cerita selanjutnya gimana? *kedipin mata*. Author juga udah bikin si Ino ngerasain perasaan-perasaan anehnya sama Kiba. Jadi tinggal Kiba-nya gimana deh ini :3 Untuk Ino sendiri, apakah setelah dia gabung menjadi member, dia merubah sikapnya menjadi pendiam dan lebih halus? Tentu saja tidak, Ino masih keras kepala koks. **

**Mungkin para readers kebanyakan agak kecewa sama karakter Hinata yang author bikin jadi antagonis disini. Well, author ngebayangin hinata pas di Road To Ninja dan dapet feelnya deh *dorr*. Tapi tenang aja, karena ke-antagonisannya tidak akan menjadi abadi kok. Ada saatnya dia sadar nanti khukhukhu. Soal Gaara dan Sasuke disini, sudah pedas dan dingin belum? ._.**

**Yapps author akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Jadi, jangan bosan-bosan ngereview ya ^^ kamu boleh kok ngusulin cerita selanjutnya. Oh ya, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngereview chapter pertama ya. Itu berarti banget buat Laras ^^**

**Yang terakhir, yuk kasih kritik dan saranmu lewat review. Yang terpedas, tergreget, dan ter-aww *apadeh*. Mulai dari EYD sampai ceritanya sendiri. Atau mungkin penokohannya. Keluarin aja pokoknya semua uneg-unegmu. Laras terima dengan senang hati kok ^^**

**sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya ya! ^^**

**salam manis,**

**Laras**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
